


N-Nice to meet you - 6

by mk94



Series: Nervous. Nice to meet you [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drinking, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Sexual Confusion, drinking game, expression deficit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: After Danny's breakup, he met Vlad.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Nervous. Nice to meet you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184





	N-Nice to meet you - 6

Danny finished his drink quite quickly, glancing over to a staring Vlad.

“Uh…sorry. I… my girlfriend just broke up with me…”

The man next to him had a look of surprise before clearing his throat and replying with a soft,” I’m sorry to h-hear that”

Silence was like a third guest between them, both just glancing and smiling at each other awkwardly.

But Danny was thankful when the other ordered another drink for him.

“We both probably need it this evening,” Vlad chuckled, not really looking at the younger man,” you got abandoned and I had a h-horrible date I left from early”

“I think my evening was worse than yours,” Danny smirked, blushing surprised as the other smirked back, his eyes full of determination.

“Challenge accepted,” the elder man whispered amused, making the younger blush even brighter. What was happening to him?

Vlad didn’t seem to notice, just starting to tell how his date went this evening. How the person he spend his evening with tried to impress him with their successes when they found out who Vlad was.

“Like seriously,” Vlad took another sip from his glass,” I know mm-my presence can be intimidating. But I thought h-he would at least-“

“You’re gay?” Danny asked surprised, watching the man freeze for a second before his whole posture and face took in a closed-off appearance.

“Yes. I h-hope you don’t m-mind?”

Danny felt weird in his skin when those blue eyes locked with his own. He took the whiskey bottle that his new friend had ordered and filled his own glass, drinking it in one go.

“I guess I don’t mind,” he replied, now feeling really funny when the man sighed and smiled in relief. Was it the drink?

Danny checked out the bottle before quickly turning back to his companion who chuckled again as he continued his story about the horrible date he had.

After a while, Danny told his story of how he got dumped by his now ex-girlfriend.

“She acted like I was the worst boyfriend that could exist on this planet,” Danny huffed, again feeling strange when he watched the other snort. Must be the alcohol for sure.

“What did you do to make her think that?”

Danny gave him a deadpanned look and pointed as his non-different face.

His stomach squeezed weirdly when Vlad broke out in laughter, claiming how hilarious that face was he made. Glancing over, then glaring at the bottle, Danny pointed out,” seriously, you said you can see my expressions. And I have to admit, I still cannot believe it fully…”

“H-How about a little game?” Vlad suggested,” I played it with mm-my sister all the time after…I played it with her often,” the elder man smiled.

“How does it work?” Danny asked and blinked surprised when Vlad turned in his seat completely towards Danny and motioning for Danny to do the same.

“You do every crazy expression of emotion that you know and I h-have to guess what it is”

Danny watched him filling their glasses again,” if I guessed wrong, I drink. If I guessed right, you drink. It’s a simple game”

“I guess it is,” Danny hummed amused.

“Amused”

Blinking again, Danny watched Vlad grinning and telling him to drink.

“Wow, the game started already? Alright” Danny shook his head and drank, thinking of a face while the man in front of him waited patiently.

“Ok,” Danny said, and giving his angriest glare of angriest glare he could make. Vlad grinned knowingly and answered,” I believe the youth call this expression ‘Angry as F?’”

“You’re better than I thought but how about…” Danny took another drink and gave him an honest smile.

“That smile suits you, you surely have to do it more often. After you got over your ex of course,” Vlad winked knowingly, making Danny feel…things.

He felt weird and vulnerable. No one ever knew what face he made and only by words and body language could understand what he was feeling. This man giving him that sexy wink of his just saw through it like nothing.

“Ok, now let’s get down to business,” Danny said after his next sip.

While they were playing their little game, more and more people noticed them and started to guess as well. It became a popular drinking game in the bar. Danny was asked to sit on the counter for everyone to see him. He would make a face and everyone started shouting and guessing.

Most of them were wrong, getting them to drink. Vlad meanwhile smirked and let the people have fun till everyone waited for his answer.

“Angry”

“Funny”

“Sad”

“Confused”

“Flirty”

Each time the people shouted and screamed in amazement each time Danny had to drink, since Vlad was, yet again, right.

“Okaaayy guys, final round” Danny slurred, clearly having enough drinks already.

He gave Vlad all his attention and gave him…a look.

Everyone started guessing again.

“Angry!Angry!”

“He had that three times already! I say Flirty!”

“No no! That’s sadness, his eyes, guys! Look at his eyes!”

Vlad waited silently while giving his opponent a knowing smile.

As the bar returned to silent, Vlad took his untouched drink and gently slid it to the younger man.

“I say…emotionless…with a h-hint of a blush”

There was tension in the air as the people waited for Danny to react to the answer.

Silently and without any comment, Danny took the glass from the other’s hand and drank the last bit of their drink, ignoring the crowd going crazy again and gazed into those old blue eyes watching him.

“Regret. I’m sorry for that back there,” Vlad huffed as he dragged a very drunk Danny out of his car and glancing around the street,” which again was your home?”

“Rrrright ahead, Capt’n” Danny slurred loudly, waving his free arm towards the block house.

Vlad grunted under the weight and adjusted to a saver stand before walking on, half carrying the man to his apartment. When they reached the door, Danny pulled away, reassuring the protesting Vlad that he will get to his apartment safely.

“Seriously…’m fine,” he mumbled, waving a hand at Vlad.

Vlad apologized again and made his way to his car when his name was called.

Turning around, Danny still stood by the entrance door, asking him simply,” can I have your number?”

Who would have thought that such question will ever be directed at Vladimir Masters, freak of the universe?

He cleared his throat and patted his jacket for something to write with. Finding his pen he ignored his own blush as he walked back to the swaying Danny and asking for his arm.

“I…always wanted to do that…” Vlad chuckled awkwardly as he wrote down his name and Number on the younger man’s arm,”… but if you don’t call, it’s ok”

“I will, don’ worry,” Danny grinned,” that night was fun…kinda better after the heartbreak”

“You’re probably right,” Vlad chuckled and looked at the hand still in his.

“Good night, Daniel,” he whispered, kissing the knuckles gently, letting go and speed walked back to his car without turning back and screaming in his mind.

Since his mind was screaming so much, he didn’t see Danny watching him in shock, his own mind screaming as well.

_“I hope he forgets that in the morning!!!”_ Vlad thought in panic as he drove away.  
 _  
“Don’t you dare forget that in the morning!!!”_ Danny’s mind scolded him sternly.


End file.
